Pretexto
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Não era por Draco que ela estava apaixonada. Ele era apenas a desculpa.


**Título: **Pretexto.

**Censura: **T.

**Shipper: **Lucius/Pansy.

**Descrição: **Não era por Draco que ela estava apaixonada. Ele era apenas a desculpa.

**Disclaimer:** Vocês já sabem: JK tem posse de tudo.

**N/A: Isso surgiu durante a minha aula de Química, quando uma colega minha me disse que eu deveria escrever sobre um casal um pouco inusitado. Não sei por que, mas esse foi o casal que apareceu primeiro em minha mente. Então aqui está a história. Eu sei que está curtinha, mas espero que vocês gostem do mesmo jeito.**

**PS: A Pansy soou um pouco OOC. Espero que isso não incomode você.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Ela estava deitada na enorme cama que havia no quarto de Draco na mansão dos Malfoy. Ele dormia ao seu lado, nu e com o braço jogado por cima dela. Ele estava com um lado do seu rosto enterrado no travesseiro e tinha um filete de baba escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca, que estava aberta em um pequeno O. É claro que ninguém acreditaria se ela contasse — porque na mente das pessoas pareceria inconcebível que Draco Malfoy fizesse isso —, mas o garoto de ouro roncava. E ele também não funcionava mais depois do sexo. A casa poderia cair, mas ele continuaria dormindo.

A maioria dos homens era assim — ao menos os com quem ela dormiu. Talvez fosse por isso que eles detestavam conversar depois de transarem. O raciocínio deles era muito lento pra conseguir acompanhar a linha de raciocínio. Pansy, por um breve momento, imaginou se Lucius deveria dormir depois do sexo. Ela não achava que sim. Lucius deveria ser aquele tipo de cara que não gostava de falar, mas também não dormia. Ele deveria apenas ficar em silêncio enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo — Pansy gostava de imaginar que a mecha seria do cabelo _dela_ — enquanto fitava o teto. O peito dele se expandiria com o ar e depois voltaria ao normal enquanto Lucius respirava.

Draco roncou mais alto, quebrando com a sua fantasia.

Ela suspirou profundamente e pulou para fora da cama, querendo ir para um lugar onde fosse deixada em paz com os seus pensamentos. Talvez a biblioteca dos Malfoy. Sim. Ninguém ia lá a esse horário, então era um bom lugar para ficar sozinha. Pansy se inclinou para pegar a roupa que estava jogada no chão do quarto de Draco. Ela pegou a sua saia e sua calcinha e as vestiu, assim como o seu casaco. Ela estava com preguiça, então colocou o moletom sem uma blusa embaixo e sem sutiã.

Ainda descalça, abriu a porta do quarto de Draco e em seguida a fechou atrás de si. Foi nesse momento que ela ouviu as badaladas. Lucius estava em casa. Ela tentou se apressar para não ser vista por ele daquele jeito, mas não conseguiu. Ela trombou com ele no corredor.

— M-Me desculpe — ela gaguejou, ainda sem coragem de olhar para cima. Nem parecia a garota que andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com um sorriso prepotente nos lábios como se tivesse o mundo a um estalar de dedos.

— Srta. Parkinson — Lucius a cumprimentou, acenando com a cabeça. Ele exibiu um pequeno sorriso enquanto a observava.

Pansy finalmente ergueu os seus olhos e comtemplou Lucius. Seu coração perdeu uma batida. Havia uma razão para ela gostar tanto dos olhos de Draco — eles pareciam com o de seu pai. Às vezes, quando ela estava com Draco, ela gostava de fingir que era Lucius com ela. Então ela olhava profundamente nos olhos dele e se imaginava beijando Lucius, ou em cima dele enquanto se movimentava. Ela gostava de imaginar que era ele sussurrando o nome dela enquanto tremia de prazer.

Os olhos de Lucius correram pelo corpo de Pansy.

— Vejo que o seu relacionamento com o meu filho está ficando sério — ele comentou. Sexo na casa dos pais era sério? Pansy não sabia o que responder a ele.

— Eu... bem... — Ela encolheu os ombros e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

— Ora, não se sinta inibida. Eu me sinto contente em que meu filho tenha se interessado por alguém tão distinta como a senhorita. — Ele tinha que ser sempre tão formal em relação a ela? Será que ele perderia a formalidade se ela o agarrasse ali mesmo no corredor e o beijasse? Será que ele ficaria surpreso e a chamaria de insensata? Ou ele apenas corresponderia? Um calafrio passou por todo o corpo de Pansy. Havia alguma chance de Lucius corresponder ao beijo dela?

Pansy assentiu, percebendo que estava muito tempo já em silêncio.

— Você irá jantar conosco, Srta. Parkinson? — ele perguntou a ela.

Pansy só pôde encolher os ombros novamente antes de responder.

— Hm... Eu não sei, Sr. Malfoy. Draco não me disse nada. — O _Sr. Malfoy_ queimou em sua língua.

— Que desleixo de Draco — Lucius fez um som suave. Mas ela não poderia dizer que ele havia _bufado_. — Essa noite você será a minha convidada então — ele propôs, sorrindo. — Agora eu preciso ir por um momento, necessito ver Narcisa. — Vagarosamente, ele passou por Pansy e foi se afastando.

Ela deixou de lado o fato que ele estava saindo de perto dela para se encontrar com a sua mulher. _Ela seria a convidada dele_ — aquilo rodou a sua mente.

— Lucius? — ela o chamou, sem se dar conta que o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome e não por Sr. Malfoy. Lucius se virou e a encarou. — Eu prefiro Pansy — ela sussurrou, estranhamente tímida por se encontrar embaixo de seus olhos.

Lucius sorriu mais uma vez.

— Como quiser, _Pansy_.

Ele se afastou e ela sorriu como uma imbecil.

No fim, ela sabia que aguentar Draco era compensado em momentos como aquele — quando Lucius sussurrava o seu nome e parecia não haver nada além deles.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
